Jennette Shay
by Myra109
Summary: What if Spencer, Carly, Freddie, and Sam were all siblings and they had an older sister named Jennette who took care of them? AU, Note: their ages are changed. Jennette is the oldest, then comes Sam as the second oldest, then Freddie, then Carly, then Spencer
1. I Know My Siblings: Sam

_Hello, everyone! This is a prompt from Movies And TV Shows AU._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own ICarly or any of its characters. The character Jennette Shay was Movies And TV Shows AU's idea._**

* * *

The shrill ring of the phone jolted Jennette out of her sleep, and she groaned as she popped her neck, having fallen asleep on the couch while watching The Voice.

Jennette grabbed the phone and placed it against her ear.

"Hello?" she muttered, wondering who could be calling at eleven o'clock at night.

"Jennette?" Sam said, nervously, into the phone.

Jennette frowned. "Sam? I thought you were in your room."

"I snuck out. Jennette, I messed up," Sam mumbled.

"How badly? Like the time Spencer built that invention that went haywire and spray painted our entire living or the time Carly tripped and knocked over a really expensive vase at the museum?" Jennette asked.

"Worse. I got arrested," Sam admitted.

Jennette sighed. "I'll be there soon. Where are you?"

"Juvie. I need you to bail me out," Sam murmured.

Jennette nodded before stopping when she remembered that Sam couldn't see her (Come on, people. We've all nodded while talking at the phone at some point, even though the person can't see us). "I should be there in ten minutes. Hang tight, little sis."

Jennette hung up and walked across the hall to Mrs. Benson's door (in this AU, Mrs. Benson still lives across the hall and is protective of Jennette and her siblings since she has no kids of her own to worry over), knocking lightly on the wood.

Mrs. Benson answered the door in her robe and frowned when she saw who was on the other side.

"Jennette, what are you doing here?" she asked. "It's the middle of the night."

Jennette sighed. "Sam got into some trouble, and I need to go help her out of it. Could you maybe just check on my sister and brothers every fifteen or so minutes until I get back?"

Mrs. Benson nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you, Mrs. Benson. You are a life saver!" Jennette said, gratefully, before running towards the elevator, her keys jingling in her hand.

* * *

"So what did you even do?" Jennette asked as she drove back towards their apartment with Sam in the passenger seat.

Sam sighed. "I stole from a mall. It was only ten bucks, but… I don't know. I just grabbed it off the shelf and walked out."

Jennette raised an eyebrow. "Sam, I could've bought you the item. But… I don't think this was just about the item itself. You didn't walk into that store thinking _I'm going to steal something today."_

Sam pursed her lips.

Jennette knew she should be grounding Sam or yelling at her or even threatening to spank her with a belt. After all, she got arrested; most disciplinarians wouldn't let that slide with a slap on the wrist.

But Jennette had been down this road before. Sam had been failing a class and Jennette had grounded her until she got her grades up, but Sam had continued to fail, no matter how many days she spent locked in her room. It didn't take long for Jennette to realize that Sam couldn't do her homework because she was too busy crying over their mother, who had died only a few months before. Sam had been so close to both of their parents, so their mother's death was a hard blow to all of them, but especially Sam (and Freddie, but that's a story for another time). Jennette started helping Sam instead of punishing her, and within two weeks, Sam's grades were all As and Bs.

Jennette realized that Sam didn't need a punishment. She needed someone to talk to.

"Would this have anything to do with Dad?" Jennette asked. "Do you think his daughter getting arrested would bring him home?"

Sam didn't speak or nod or move to confirm or deny Jennette's words. Her silence was basically an answer all by itself.

"Sam, getting into trouble will not bring Dad home, but I know that he loves you very much, and if he had a choice, he would be in this car with you right now. But he can't be, so he left me to take care of you because he knows that I love you just as much, maybe even more if that's possible, than he does. He knew I could take care of you, and that's why I'm not going to punish you."

Sam sputtered in shock. She'd expected to be grounded, house bound, yelled at, maybe even spanked. Not being punished at all was the one thing she hadn't been expecting.

"You're not?" Sam stammered.

Jennette shook her head. "Grounding you will not stop you from getting into trouble, but talking to you will. I love you, Sam. Dad loves you. Carly, Freddie, Spencer- they love you, too. And whatever you need, we are right here. We need Dad; I'm not going to say we don't, but until he gets back, you need to let us be there for you, just like you need to be there for us."

Sam wasn't one to cry, but she felt tears fill her eyes as Jennette wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Sam had spent a long time thinking she had such rotten luck. Her mother died. Her father joined the army and left the country.

But Jennette made her realize that while Sam had lost her mother and in a sense, her father, she was lucky enough to have four great siblings who loved her more than life itself.

In that moment, Sam felt unbelievably grateful for her brothers and sisters. Without them, her life would've crumbled right then and there.

* * *

Jennette Shay speaking, and I'm here to tell you that nobody knows my siblings better than me. I know my baby brothers and sisters like the back of my hand. I knew that Sam's tough girl attitude was just an act and that when it came down to it, she needed a shoulder to cry on, a soothing voice to tell her it was all okay, not a firm hand. Tough love never worked with Sam. It only pushed her further away from me and our family, and I couldn't let that happen, so I softened my tone and gave her a hug instead of yelling or sending her to her room. She needed me for comfort, for support, for help… not for a harsh punishment. Sam didn't even realize that about herself, but I did because nobody knows my siblings better than me. Sometimes I know them better than they know themselves.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you thought in the form of a review or a PM! I'm always grateful for feedback (but keep it kind or constructive criticism because any flames will be ignored and possibly reported). Have a nice day, everyone, and I will see you next time. Bye, everyone!_


	2. I Know My Siblings: Freddie

_Hello, everyone! Welcome back to the story!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own ICarly or any of its characters. The character Jennette Shay was Movies And TV Shows AU's idea._**

* * *

"Jennette…" Freddie said, speaking slowly, as his three other siblings walked up the stairs, leaving him alone with his older sister.

Jennette sighed. "Oh, no. That's your _I did something wrong_ face. What'd you do? Please don't tell me you hand cuffed Sam to Gibby again."

Freddie shook his head. "No."

"Good," Jennette chuckled. "I do not want to take you to the emergency room again. Anyway, what'd you do?"

Freddie swallowed before handing her his biology test- the one with a gigantic F written at the top with almost every question marked wrong.

Jennette pursed her lips. "Why am I holding this, Freddie?"

Unsure of how to answer, Freddie fired off a guess, "Because… I just... handed it to you?"

Jennette laughed. "I mean, why did you fail the test?"

Freddie rocked back and forth on his heels. "I stayed up all night with my lap top instead of studying."

"What were you doing on your lap top?" Jennette questioned.

"Editing some videos to put on the ICarly fan page," Freddie answered, wondering where this was going. He expected to be yelled at, sent to his room, something. He didn't expect to have a fairly normal chat in their living room. "Why aren't you yelling at me?"

Jennette chuckled. "I'm not going to yell at you."

Freddie gaped. "You're not?"

It had been a long time since Freddie was so shocked. Jennette had never just talked to him after he did something wrong. She did with Carly and Spencer, but never him or Sam, so why wasn't she sending him to his room or admonishing him like she usually did?

Jennette shook her head. "Freddie, I see the way you try to impress Sam and Carly. You pull all nighters to edit videos, miss out on clubs to film the Web show, even though Gibby would be happy to do it. It's like you think you owe them something, so instead of punishing you, I want to figure out why you do all these things for the Web show. You skip meals, skip sleep, and I want to know why this Web show seems to be your whole life when it's barely half of Carly and Sam's lives."

Freddie sighed. "It's just… I can't help but think I'm the weak link in the Web show. Sam and Carly are what make the web show enjoyable. I'm just the guy behind the camera, and everyone treats me like the web show wouldn't change if I just up and left. Even Carly and Sam, so I do all this extra work to prove them wrong."

Jennette sighed. She should've expected that. Freddie had had an inferiority complex for as long as she could remember.

"Freddie, Carly and Sam don't feel that way. They tease you, yes, but they know that if you quit ICarly, the show would fall apart," Jennette told him. "Remember that time you got sick the night of ICarly and Sam's friend Jeremy tried to do it?" (totally made that up)

Freddie laughed. "Yeah. Sam and Carly are still embarrassed about that, and I still laugh at them for it."

Jennette chuckled. "See? You are important, so don't think that you're not. You shouldn't have to make ICarly your whole life, giving up clubs, failing tests… Sam and Carly don't give up everything they love for the web show, and you shouldn't have to either."

Freddie grinned before Jennette wrapped her arms around him, and the two siblings embraced, finding comfort in the conversation they'd just had.

* * *

Nobody knows my siblings better than me. That's why I knew there was more to the story when Freddie said he stayed up all night with his lap top instead of studying, which wasn't like Freddie at all. I understood his inferiority complex, and I knew that he needed someone to talk to, someone to comfort him, someone to assure him that Freddie Benson was important to ICarly and to our family. He didn't need a punishment for failing the test; he needed someone to tackle the reason behind why he failed the test. He needed someone to understand him, not someone to punish him.

Freddie didn't even know that was what he needed. Nobody knows my siblings better than me, not even themselves.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think in the form of a review or a PM (but keep it kind or constructive criticism)! Bye, everyone!_


	3. I Know My Siblings: Carly

_Hello, everyone! Welcome back! Here's chapter three!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

Four kids entered the Shay apartment after school, and their eyes met their older sister's when they discovered that she was standing in the center of the living room, waiting for them to enter the apartment. She raised her eyebrows, and her arms were crossed over her chest. Her expression was… disappointed.

"All right," Sam muttered, looking at her younger siblings. "It actually wasn't me this time."

Freddie shrugged. "Don't look at me."

"Is this about filling Mr. Hen's car with tuna? Because I had a good reason!" Spencer exclaimed.

Jennette shook her head. "No, this is about… wait. You filled a teacher's car with tuna?"

Spencer blinked. "No?" he squeaked, but it came out more as a sheepish question that an answer.

Jennette shook her head. "We'll talk about that later. Everyone, upstairs. Except for Carly, and if I catch the rest of you ease dropping, you're all grounded for a week. Got it?"

"Yes, Jennette," the three siblings chorused before walking up the stairs while Carly lagged behind.

"Your teacher called," Jennette said, simply. "In her words, you had a meltdown in class. In my words, you had a temper tantrum. At eleven years old. What was the problem?"

Carly swallowed. "She gave me an F."

Jennette raised an eyebrow. "That's it? Did you deserve the F?"

Carly shrugged. "The test was way too hard. We didn't learn half of the stuff on the test."

"Well, I heard that you were one of the handful of kids that didn't pass, so evidentially, it wasn't hard enough for the whole class to fail," Jennette exclaimed.

"I know, but-"

"Carly, I'm not upset about the test grade," Jennette said, firmly. "Considering you're usually such a good student, I could've overlooked one bad grade, but I cannot overlook a temper tantrum. "You are thirteen years old. I don't see Spencer throwing temper tantrums, and he's a year younger!"

"I'm sorry!" Carly blurted, but she didn't look very sorry. "I won't do it again."

"That's not good enough," Jennette told her. "Come with me."

Jennette escorted her into the kitchen and gestured for her to sit at the table.

Carly sat down, wondering what was going on. Jennette was never hard on her. Carly's mother and father were never hard on her either, so why was Jennette yelling at her and being so tough? Usually, they just had a short talk and then all was forgiven and forgotten, so what was going on?

Jennette placed several sheets of lined paper on the table and a pencil.

"You are going to write an apology letter to your teacher for talking back to her and disrespecting her; the principal for making a scene because he had to take time out of his day to talk to you in his office; and every student in your class for disrupting their learning," Jennette told her.

"That's so unfair!" Carly burst out.

"No. What's not fair is that you treated your teacher like dirt today, and you took away time from your students, teacher, and principal. Time they could've used for hundreds of other things, and you took it from them because you couldn't keep a lid on your temper. Now, start writing," Jennette ordered.

"No!" Carly responded.

"You're not leaving this table until every letter is completed, and now, I'm adding something else. An essay on why you shouldn't disrespect people, like your teacher and me," Jennette told her.

"I said I wasn't doing it!"

"Carly, you're not leaving this table until every letter is done, and ICarly is in three hours. Do you really want to punish Sam, Freddie, and all your viewers because you refused to write an essay and some letters?" Jennette demanded. "And don't think I won't make you miss ICarly because I will."

The siblings stared at each other for a long moment before Carly snatched up the pencil and turned to her paper, beginning to write the words _Dear Mrs. O'Brian_ at the top of the first page.

Jennette sighed before returning to the couch to do some paperwork for her job while keeping a close eye on Carly.

* * *

Nobody knows my siblings better than me. I know Carly well enough to know that having a talk with her wouldn't get through to her. If anything, it would only make her act out more to see how much she could push the limits. Unlike Sam and Freddie, Carly needed punishment if I was going to make sure she didn't continue to act out and cause trouble for her teachers, classmates, family, and others. I can't allow Carly to grow up thinking she can get away with everything because it's only a small step from temper tantrums and talking back to detention-worthy actions and even criminal activity later down the line. I will make sure that ten years from now, Carly is either in college or has a job and not in a jail cell, on probation, or lazing around on the couch all day instead of making a living for herself. I want Carly to have a truly good life someday with a career, a diploma, and maybe even a family, and that's why I have to use physical punishment to teach her that actions have consequences, and she needs to think before she acts. Look before she leaps.

Nobody knows my siblings better than me.

* * *

 _That paragraph at the end was a bit long winded, but oh, well._

 _Anyway, please tell me what you thought in the form of a review or a PM (but keep it kind or constructive criticism because any flames will be ignored and reported if necessary)._

 _Thank you all for reading! Goodbye, everyone!_


	4. I Know My Siblings: Spencer

_Chapter 4 has arrived! We are officially half way through the story (the story will be a total of 8 chapters)!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

Jennette was just relaxing in her bed when her bedroom door burst open, and Spencer burst inside.

"Jennette!" he shouted, panic clear in his eyes. "Where's the fire extinguisher?"

"What?" Jennette demanded, flying from her bed and down the hall in three seconds flat.

She found Carly, Sam, and Freddie screaming as they stared at the humongous fire building in the pan on the stove.

"Go away! Go away!" Carly was yelling, as though the fire would obey.

Spencer ran towards the kitchen and began smacking the fire with a broom, but that only caused the bristles of the broom to catch on fire, and Spencer yelped, dropping the sweeping device to the floor and stomping on the flames, but his efforts did almost nothing.

"Kids, get away from it!" Jennette shouted, aiming the fire extinguisher at the flames, and she sprayed white foam all over the counter, the stove, the broom, the floor, and Spencer.

For several moments, the only sounds were their heavy breathing.

"What happened?" Jennette whispered, in too much shock to speak up. After all, their house doesn't catch on fire everyday…

Well, there was that one week a few months ago, but that's a story for another time.

"I was just trying to make dinner," Spencer breathed.

Jennette nodded. "Carly, Sam, Freddie, upstairs. Let me talk to Spencer, and then I'll order some pizza."

"Pizza! At least one good thing came out of _that_ ," Sam muttered, gesturing to the previously burning stove.

The three older siblings disappeared up the stairs, and Jennette turned to Spencer.

"Jennette, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

Jennette held up a hand, cutting Spencer off.

"Go change and then come back here so I can have a talk with you," Jennette told him, and Spencer nodded, heading up the stairs to change out of his clothes, which were doused in creamy foam.

Spencer returned a few moments later in a gray T-shirt and a new pair of blue jeans, and Jennette gestured for him to sit on the couch.

"Spencer, the thing I love most about you is your free spirit," Jennette began, pacing across the floor in front of the television. 'I would never ask you to cage that spirit; in fact, I _encourage_ you to be creative and free and maybe even a little wild because that's who you are. You've been that way for as long as I can remember, but when it puts people in danger, I do have to step up.

"People could've been hurt today, Spencer. _You_ could've been hurt. I'm glad you wanted to cook and help, but Spencer, you're only eleven. I didn't allow Freddie or Sam near the stove until they were twelve, and even then, it was only limited access. You should've gotten help from me or Sam or Freddie. You could've even asked Mrs. Benson."

Spencer was surprised to say the least. Jennette never scolded him; it was usually a heart felt talk, and then, whatever Spencer had done was forgotten. He was rarely even grounded, so why was Jennette changing the way she talked to him all of a sudden?

"I know. I'm sorry-"

"Sorry isn't good enough this time," Jennette interrupted him. "Somebody could've been seriously hurt. I know it was an accident, but you have been having too many _accidents_ , recently. You nearly killed Carly with a hammer a few weeks ago. Sam got an infected cut after she ran into your most recent art project. You sprayed paint on Freddie-"

"Paint doesn't put him in danger," Spencer pointed out.

"It does if he's allergic to some of the things used to _make_ the paint," Jennette told him. "Spencer, I want you to be creative and fun and free, but I also want you to be safe. That's why I'm taking away your art for a week."

"Jennette, that's not fair!" Spencer exclaimed.

"I'll let you have paper and colored pencils, but no sculpting or invention or 3D art," Jennette told him.

"Jennette-"

"I'm sorry, Spencer, but I need you to be safe. I wouldn't know what to do if you or your siblings got hurt or _worse_. That's why I need to do this. I also want you to clean our kitchen. The fire and the fire extinguisher really did a number on it," Jennette said, gesturing to the foam soaking the kitchen and the scorch marks on the floor, stove, and counter.

Spencer grumbled, but he didn't argue any further. He didn't like it, but he understood Jennette's point of view.

* * *

Nobody knows my siblings better than me. Spencer is wild and free and doesn't look before he leaps, and usually ends up landing himself waist deep in danger and risks. I know that a simple talk will not effect him, but physical punishment will. Maybe a week without sculpting will make him realize the consequences of his risk taking, and that isn't even including the trips to the emergency room we've had to take when his sculptures and inventions accidentally harmed someone. I need Spencer and Carly and Freddie and Sam to be safe. I don't know what I'd do if I lost any of them.

Nobody knows my siblings better than me.

* * *

 _I hope you all enjoyed the chapter._

 _Also, the where's the fire extinguisher part is based off of something that happened in my family. My cousin crashed his car, and he comes running into his parents' room in the middle of the night, waking them up and screaming where's the fire extinguisher? It shouldn't be funny, but considering no one was hurt, it kind of is._


	5. You Need Your Family: Vegas

_Hello, everyone! Here's the fifth chapter._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

"Oh my goodness, too many lights," Sam groaned, covering her eyes.

Carly laughed. "It's Las Vegas, Sam. What did you expect?"

The Shay family was currently on a vacation in Las Vegas, and as the five siblings stood on the balcony outside their hotel room, they looked out over the bright lights of the wild city. Jennette was currently downstairs in the restaurant catching up with one of her friends who lived here in Vegas.

"I should so make a sculpture to represent this. Maybe I'll make it even brighter!" Spencer marveled as he sketched the view on his sketch pad.

"No!" Carly ordered. "Remember the last time you made something that bright? I'm still seeing spots."

Spencer shrugged. "I said I was sorry."

"I was almost completely blind for two days. You'll still be apologizing twenty years from now," Carly chuckled. "Anyway, what should we do?"

Sam shrugged. "There isn't much we _can_ do, except sight seeing. After all, we're teenagers in a city for adults."

"This is true," Freddie agreed.

Sam smirked. "But… there is one thing we can do. Who's up for a little rule breaking?"

"No way!" Carly and Freddie yelled.

"Yes, I get to participate in one of Sam's schemes. Finally!" Spencer shouted.

"You've been waiting for that day for almost fourteen years, haven't you?" Sam asked.

Spencer shrugged. "Maybe."

"Now, are you two goody two shoes in or what?" Sam asked.

Carly and Freddie exchanged glances before shrugging.

"Ah, what the heck?" Freddie said.

"If we get caught, Jennette may ground us," Carly said.

"Come on, Carls! You only live once," Sam pointed out.

Carly smiled. "Let's do this!"

The other siblings cheered.

"Wait," Spencer said, pausing in his celebration. "What _are_ we doing?"

Sam smiled. "Carly, get Jennette's make up and two pairs of her high heels. Freddie, go put on your suit and tie and print out three fake IDs on your lap top. Spencer, can you fit in a tote bag?"

"Yes," Spencer replied.

"Then let's sneak into the casino!" Sam cheered.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Carly and Sam were wearing high heels and tons of make up, making them appear as twenty-five year olds instead of a seventeen year old and a fourteen (almost fifteen) year old. Freddie was wearing a suit, and Sam had given him some make up to make him look older, even going as far as to adjust the make up until he looked like he had a few wrinkles.

They walked right in the casino after showing the workers their fake IDs (Sam and Carly were twenty-five and twenty-six year old Samantha and Carlina-I'm pretty sure that's a real name- Smith, and Freddie was thirty year old Fredrick Smith, their much older brother).

Believe it or not, they walked in, and nobody was even suspicious.

Sam ducked into a closet, shortly followed by her younger siblings, and she set the tote bag she was carrying on the floor.

"Spencer, the coast is clear," she hissed, and Spencer sprung out of the tote bag.

"Let's have fun!" Sam whispered.

* * *

One again, believe it or not, none of them got caught (not even Spencer!) during the twenty minutes they were in the casino.

"That was epic," Carly whispered as they walked back towards their hotel room.

"I know!" Sam returned as they opened the hotel room door. "Now, let's get changed and pretend we've been here all night before Jennette-"

"Before Jennette what?"

The four children yelped as they whirled around to see Jennette leaning against the headboard on her bed, waiting for them.

"You four snuck into the casino, didn't you?" she asked.

The siblings sighed. They all knew the punishment would be worse if they lied.

"Yes," Sam admitted. "But on the bright side, I made thirty dollars."

"I made forty," Carly said.

"I only made ten," Freddie added.

"I made a hundred and twenty!"

They all turned to Spencer, their jaws dropping.

"The youngest one is the best at gambling," Sam muttered. "Who knew?"

"Are you going to ground us?" Carly asked.

Jennette stood up from her bed. "No. On two conditions."

"What?" Fred questioned, surprised that she wasn't already confiscating every technological device they owned.

"You four are buying dinner for the next three nights," Jennette said.

"Sold!" Sam exclaimed.

"And," Jennette added, "while you are not grounded, you will be supervised very closely for the next two weeks. I need to know where you are at all times. Do you four know how worried I was when I came back to an empty hotel room?"

"Sorry, Jennette," they chorused, genuine guilt appearing on their faces,

Jennette smiled. "You're forgiven. Bring it in, guys," she said before the siblings embraced.

* * *

If you don't have your family, you have nothing. Words can't even describe the panic I experience when I entered my hotel room, only to find my four siblings missing. I knew they'd snuck out to do something they knew I wouldn't agree with, but I was more concerned with whether they would return than what they actually did. After all, every city has its bad people. I don't know what I would've done if even one of my siblings hadn't returned to the hotel room.

Because I know… without them, I'd have nothing. If I wasn't a big sister, I wouldn't even know who I was.

* * *

 _I hope to finish this story today, so I should return within the next few hours with the next chapter. Until then, I love feedback (but keep it kind or constructive criticism because any flames will be ignored and reported if necessary), so tell me what you thought in the form a review or a PM! Thanks for reading! Goodbye, everyone!_


	6. You Need Your Family: Movie Night

_Hello, everyone. Welcome back to_ _ **Jennette Shay.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show ICarly or any of its characters. The character Jennette Shay was an idea given to me by Movies And TV Shows AU._**

* * *

"I've got the popcorn!" Carly exclaimed as she sat on the floor at the end of Jennette's bed.

"I've got the movie!" Spencer cheered as he pushed the movie _IT_ into the DVD player. He was so excited because Jennette was finally letting him watch a horror movie.

Jennette was very strict when it came to when the kids could do certain things. No using the stove until you're 12, and even then, you have to be supervised. No cell phone until you're eleven. No horror movies until you're 14- mostly because Sam had nightmares after she watched her first horror movie at twelve, so Jennette put that new rule on place. Spencer was finally old enough to watch a horror movie.

"If you have nightmares, don't come crying to me," she'd said when Spencer asked if he could watch it, which translated to a reluctant yes.

"I've got sodas!" Freddie added, handing each person a can of their favorite soda.

"And I've got ham!" Sam said, sitting on Jennette's bed with a whole ham in her lap.

Jennette frowned. "Why… You know what, I don't want to know."

Sam shrugged before peeling off a slice of ham and sticking it in her mouth.

Spencer sat in Jennette's bean bag chair, and Freddie sat on the floor beside Carly, munching on the popcorn as Spencer hit play.

The first fifteen minutes of the movie were uneventful, but then, a scene startled Carly so badly, she jumped, causing the popcorn to lead out of the bowl and land all over Freddie's head.

"I'm so sorry," Carly said, but she was laughing too hard to get much more out.

Sam leaned forward and grabbed a handful of popcorn off of Freddie's shoulder before sitting back and chewing on it.

"What happened to your ham?" Jennette questioned.

Sam smiled before leaning over the bed and showing Jennette a plate of nothing but bones.

"How did you eat that so fast?" Spencer asked.

Sam shrugged. "It's a gift."

The movie continued, and for another several minutes, nothing really stood out in the movie, but then, a scene occurred that caused Spencer to scream and flip over, burying his head in the bean bag, his trembling bottom sticking up in the air (I got the idea for this scene from the TV show _Raven's Home_ ).

"Spencer, we can stop the movie, you know," Jennette said.

Spencer sighed and sat back down. "Nah, I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Jennette asked.

Spencer nodded.

"Was I like that when I watched my first horror movie?" Sam asked.

Jennette shook her head. "No. You were worse, and Carly was only a little bit better than Spencer. I thought Freddie would freak out, but he was the only one that didn't get scared. Mostly because he kept pointing out the flaws in every scene. _There's no way someone could do that!_ " she said the last sentence in an imitation of Freddie's voice. " _If you hear strange noises coming from the basement, call the police, but under no circumstances do you go into the basement. Don't stop running! You're giving the killer time to catch up!"_

"I can see Freddie doing that," Carly laughed before hitting play.

* * *

"Shh," Sam hissed several hours after the movie had ended before creeping into a sleeping Spencer's room, followed by Carly and Freddie.

Sam knelt by Spencer's bed and counted to three before the three teens yelled as loud as they could, and Sam attacked Spencer with relentless tickling.

Spencer screamed and leaped off of the bed, hitting Sam with his pillow, yelling, "Bad clown! Bad clown! You will not eat me! I won't let you!"

The light turned on, and Jennette looked from Sam, lying on the floor, to a startled Spencer holding his pillow over his head, and Carly and Freddie breathless from laughing.

Jennette sighed. "All right. Pack it up! Everyone's sleeping in my room tonight."

The kids got arranged in Jennette's room with Sam lying on her stomach at the bottom of Jennette's bed; Carly and Freddie on the floor; and Spencer curling up into Jennette's side.

"Thanks, Jennette," he murmured.

Jennette grinned. "No problem, little bro."

* * *

If you don't have your family, you have nothing. As a big sister, I feel my best when I comfort my little siblings, and siblings feel their safest when they're by my side. What would our lives be like if we didn't have each other? Honestly… I never want to find out the answer to that question.

* * *

 _I should return within the next few hours with chapter 7, so until then, I love feedback (but keep it kind or constructive criticism because any flames will be ignored and reported if necessary), so please tell me what you thought in the form of a review or a PM! I hope this chapter made me laugh, and if you can, tell me what chapter was your favorite in the reviews._

 _Thanks for reading! Goodbye, everyone!_


	7. You Need Your Family: Halloween

_Hello, everyone! Welcome back to **Jennette Shay.** I hope you enjoy the chapter! One more chapter to go, not including this one._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show ICarly or any of its characters. The character Jennette Shay was an idea given to me by Movies And TV Shows AU._**

* * *

"I've got the eggs."

"I've got the toilet paper."

Her siblings were talking in hushed tones, and Jennette glanced around the corner to see her four siblings holding numerous cartons of eggs and a village size pack of toilet paper ( _Loud House_ reference!). Halloween had arrived, and Sam was dressed like a stereotypical robber with a black winter hat, a black hoodie, and ripped, black jeans. Carly was dressed as a magical fairy princess (it sounds sweet and innocent, but that dress was way too short for Jennette's liking), and Freddie was dressed as a vampire. Spencer… Spencer had just spray painted himself dozens of different colors and looked like an art project. It was fitting and unique, but a little strange.

Jennette, on the other hand, was dressed like Frankenstein with her face painted green and dark, ripped clothing.

Jennette wandered around the corner, her arms crossed over her chest and a smile on her face.

"Whatcha doing?" she drawled out.

Her siblings yelped, whipping around and trying to hide the supplies behind their backs and failing miserably.

"Nothing!" Sam squeaked, and the blonde girl winced at her own high pitched voice.

Jennette crossed the room and picked up a carton of eggs.

"Egging and TPing houses on Halloween," she muttered. "Not very original, but definitely a classic."

"There goes that plan," Sam murmured.

Jennette smiled. "I'll let you egg all the houses you want."

Freddie's jaw dropped. "Really?"

"On one condition," Jennette added.

"What is it?" Carly asked.

"I get to come with you," Jennette said.

None of the siblings knew how to react. In all their lives, they'd never see Jennette pull a prank or break the rules, nor had she ever allowed them to do either of those things. Jennette had obviously had her trouble making days, but that was back in her high school days, and Sam was only six when those ended, so all of the kids were too young at the time to remember what Jennette was like before she turned eighteen. Now she wanted to egg houses with them?

Sam shrugged and threw Jennette a roll of toilet paper.

"Deal," Sam agreed.

* * *

A long trail of white paper fluttered in the wind behind the roll of toilet paper as it landed in the tree, unrolling over the leaves and branches.

"This is awesome!" Spencer hissed as he tossed an egg at the house.

"Uh, guys…" Freddie said, pausing his action of wrapping toilet paper around the wooden post that held the mail box. His eyes were fixed on the metal mail box.

"What, Fredward?" Sam demanded, a little annoyed her younger brother was interrupting their pranking.

"This is Principal's Franklin's house!" he whispered.

Carly dropped the roll of toilet paper in her hand.

"Run!" Jennette whisper-shouted. "I do not want to be the reason you kids got expelled!"

The five siblings raced through the night.

No one saw Principal Franklin peak out of his downstairs window and smile. Sure, he had a lot to clean up, but it was good to see Jennette Shay- a girl who had to grow up too fast- acting like the kid she didn't get the chance to be, if only for one night.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Spencer laughed as they ran inside, breathless from the run home.

"That, we can agree on!" Sam chuckled as she collapsed onto the couch.

"Well, kids, it is way past midnight. I'll let you watch one movie, but after that, I want you in bed," Jennette said. "Come on, Spencer, let's go hose you off."

"Good," Spencer said through gritted teeth, "because this spray paint is starting to burn."

 _"Stop spray painting yourself!"_ the other four yelled in unison.

"Never!" Spencer shouted before running for the stairs.

"Oh, and Fredward!" Sam called.

Freddie didn't turn around as he grabbed a soda from the fridge and set his fake vampire teeth on the counter.

"Yeah?" he called over his shoulder.

"Turn around!"

Freddie did so, confused, and he flinched as an egg hit his chest, the watery inside dripping down his shirt.

"Oh, it slipped," Sam deadpanned.

Freddie grabbed a roll of toilet paper before running in a circle around Sam, mummifying her.

Jennette must've had cameras or something because in that moment, she shouted from upstairs:

"You are not allowed to egg and TP out own apartment!"

Freddie and Sam glared at each other.

"We'll be outside!" Freddie yelled up the stairs before grabbing the eggs and toilet paper and following Sam out the door.

"Wait for me!" Carly shouted, following them and shutting the door behind them.

* * *

If you don't have your family, you don't have anything. I decided to pull pranks with my siblings, allowing them to step out of line for the first time in their entire lives, because it was worth it to see the smiles on their face. When they go away to college, I want to hold onto all the good memories we make, and since Sam is leaving for college in the fall, I want to make as many good memories as possible before she embarks on her journey through young adulthood and college and independence. In the fall, there will be one less person under this roof, and I want to make as many good memories as possible before then. I need my family, but if one of them can't be around all the time, at least I'll have the memories to laugh at and remember to make it feel like they're not so far away, like they're right by my side.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! I should return soon with the final chapter, but until then, I love feedback (but keep it kind or constructive criticism because any flames will be ignored and reported if necessary), so please tell me what you thought in the form of a review or a PM!_

 _Also, I may do some spin offs of this. I already have one in jind, but if you would like to suggest one in either a PM or a review, please do so and I will get back to you as soon as possible!_

 _Goodbye, everyone!_


	8. There Shouldn't Be A Good In Goodbye

_Hello. The final chapter!_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show ICarly or any of its characters. The character Jennette Shay was an idea given to me by Movies And TV Shows AU.** _

* * *

"Adulthood has come," Jennette said, awkwardly, as she leaned against the door frame to Sam's room.

Sam nodded as she folded her clothes and rested them in one of the many boxes sitting around the room.

"Are you going to be okay on your own?" Jennette asked, shutting the door behind her as she entered the room.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know if I'll be okay, but I'll manage."

Sam picked up her health book and chuckled.

"A few years ago, I saw myself getting a job at the Groovy Smoothie and working there, barely making minimum wage, for the rest of my life. I never thought I'd be going to med school," Sam said as she placed the book in the box on top of her clothes.

"Even I didn't expect that," Jennette agreed. "Why did you decide to become a doctor? You just seemed to make the decision one day out of the blue."

Sam sighed. "I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone else, and especially not Freddie."

Jennette nodded. "I promise."

Sam picked up a framed photograph that had been sitting on her dresser. It featured Freddie lying in a hospital bed with a cast on one leg and a cast on one arm. A bandage was wrapped around his head, and his face and his unbroken arm had a few bruises and scratches and scrapes.

Jennette smiled. "I remember that. That was when Freddie was in the hospital after he got hit by that truck after pushing Carly out of the way."

Sam nodded. "I was so worried. You saw me; I was almost in tears, but I saw what all the ER doctors were doing to help Freddie, and I decided that I wanted to do something like that. I bought my first health book the day before Freddie was released from the hospital and read it cover to cover within two weeks."

Jennette grinned. "I am so proud of you, Sam. You've come so far since the little girl who got sent to Juvie all those years ago."

Sam smiled. "It's all thanks to you."

Jennette rolled her eyes. "No, it's not."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, it is. You've kept my in line, made sure I behaved, made sure I had good grades. You've looked out for me all my life. You've been my role model, and an amazing one at that, for as long as I can remember. If it weren't for you, Jennette… I don't think I would've had enough confidence in myself and my abilities to apply for college and dream big."

Jennette smiled. "You're welcome, Sam, but I should be thanking you. You and your siblings for giving purpose to my life. If I wasn't a big sister, I don't know who I'd be or where I'd be, but I can tell you that I don't want to be any place except here. With you, Freddie, Carly, and Spencer."

Sam shrugged. "I wouldn't rather be anywhere else either."

"But it's time for you to leave," Jennette whispered. "Every bird must leave the nest at some point. Don't be afraid to fall because I know for a fact that you'll fly, Sam."

Sam laughed. "You got that off of a calendar, didn't you?"

Jennette chuckled. "Maybe. If you ever need anything… I don't care how far away this college is, I will be there."

Sam nodded. "Thanks, Jennette, and if you ever need anything- if the others ever need anything- I don't care how far away college is; I don't care if I'll miss a few days. I'll be home in a heart beat, okay?"

Jennette nodded. "I'll try to remember that."

The siblings embraced, and Sam cherished this moment with her big sister just as much as Jennette cherished this moment with Sam.

"You're the best big sister I could ever ask for," Sam murmured.

"You've always been my favorite little sibling, but don't tell the others that," Jennette giggled. "Visit soon, okay?"

"I love you, Jennette."

"I love you, too, Sam. More than words can express. No matter how old you get, never forget that."

* * *

Goodbyes are painful. They hurt, like a dagger twisting in your heart, especially when you don't know when you will see them again.

I know Sam has to leave. Who am I to keep her from reaching for the stars? I'll miss her, but I'll see her again, and I find comfort in knowing that my baby sister is out there on her own, following her dreams, dreams I've always encouraged her to hang onto and never let go of. I could not be more proud of her.

That doesn't make saying goodbye any easier.

As Sam gets in the taxi that will take her to the airport, only one thought runs through my mind:

There shouldn't be a good in goodbye.

* * *

 _That was the final chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, and please, be sure to tell me which chapter was your favorite in the reviews!_

 _I love feedback (but keep it kind or constructive criticism because any flames will be ignored and reported if necessary), so please tell me what you thought in the form of a review or a PM!_

 _Feel free to suggest an idea for a spin off! I do take requests (rules for requests are on my profile, but really the main one that applies here is I will not do incest with this story/group of siblings, but that's the biggest one that applies)._

 _Thanks for reading! Goodbye, everyone!_


End file.
